Kill What Tomorrow Brings
by Saphiremoon33
Summary: Half-demons, humans, mikos...all are slaves to demons. What happens when Inuyasha, a working half-demon slave, meets kagome, a recently captured miko? R&R please, my very first story. First chapter is super short, sorry. May have lemons later on Very InuxKang
1. Chapter 1

**Kill What Tomorrow Brings, An Inuyasha Fanfic by Saphiremoon  
Inspired by (but not based off of) Sing, by My Chemical Romance, and my own weird dreams...  
Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, like ever, so I hope you guys like it, even though it will probably be crap. Note, i will not require a certain amount of reviews to post more, i will post when i have a chapter to post, but im not sure how long this will be. Also, I don't have a spellcheck thing, so I apologise for any mistakes, i'll try and fix them. WARNING: May contain lemons, not sure yet...Enjoy!  
**_thoughts_**  
"Speaking"  
**Average****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Inuyashas POV

I knew I couldnt keep this pace up for much longer. I was getting too tired too fast, and losing too much blood. They were gaining.****

"Get back here, you little half-blood pup! Know your place!"  
"Feh! As if you could catch me!" I responded. I knew it was a lie, I was loosing speed. Soon, they would catch me.  
In a last ditch attempt to free myself, I turned to face my persuers barnishing the large stick I had found, but I knew it was useless, I am so much smaller than these men.**  
"Its over brat, just come back now before your master becomes too angry."  
**_My vision is getting blurry...they look funny... _was the last thought I had before collapsing.****

xxxxxxxxxxx-14 years later-xxxxxxxxxxx

(Still Inuyashas POV)

_Ugh,_ I groaned. _The days finally over. _ I walked from the field to the gates covering the entrance to the tunnel I would follow down to the slave quarters. The deamons glared as usual, holding the gates to allow the flood of exahsted slaves through. I stumbled after the group, allowing my half demon eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. Suddenly, a small ball of fur assaulted my head.**  
"Shippo! How do you have so much energy still?"** I **grumbled at him.  
"I don't have to work yet, unlike you!" **he shrilled.**  
"No, you have to stay down here with all the women."** I said, arriving in the base of the cave.  
He jumped off, sticking his tounge out at me, and ran off to the group of children crowding around a women at the stove. I looked around at our "home". The celieing was low, barley brushing my dog ears, and it was very dim. The space itself was mearly a shallow cavern cut out of the stone beneath the castle. The main area was undivided, with a few cooking stoves and woven matts for sitting, but the sleeping quarters were different, they were cells. We were grouped by age and slept in a cell together, sharing thin, sparse blankets. But I should be used to it. Hell, id been here 14 years, having been captured at 5. It wasnt an easy life, but at least we were living.****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Horrible? Great? Its kinda short, but its the very first chapter of my very first fic. so read and review please, Id like to know what to fix or change or clear up. Thanks for reading!  
~Saphiremoon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! chapter 1 was way too short, sorry. Id like to thank Aithecat as well as hello-anime for the amazing reviews, they really got me motivated to start writing the second chapter. well, here goes, Enjoy!  
_Inuyashas thoughts_  
_**Inuyashas demon**_  
**"speaking"**  
average

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

(Inuyashas POV)  
_Damn its cold._ Was my first thought when I woke up. _And what the hell is that noise?_ I pried my eyes, peering into the semi-darkness from my "bed", which was little more than a pile of old straw and a patched blanket. There was a commotion of some kind at the gate that sealed the tunnel from the castle. I sat up, shedding the blanket, and watched two guards coming down, dragging something between them. _Someone._ I could just barley see long, raven hair. **_Its a female_**. my demon wispered to me. **_Her scent is tantalizing. Take her._** _What the hell are you doing here? And hell no! I don't know who she is!__** She delisious. You know you want her, you can feel it even now.**_ _Go away! Get the fuck outta my head!_ i mentally screamed at it. I heard a slight chuckle, and then it stopped. Looking bak towards the gaurds, I saw thet they were bringing her to this cell. Shes our age. _**And look at her body. I want her. And so do you. You can feel it. You want their hands off of her, you want to protect her. You want her to be ours.**__ Stop! I don't know her. And she wouldnt be ours, shed be mine._ Oops. I could almost feel him smiling. Damnit. I don't know her. Shes not mine. Shes just a girl. At this point, they had brought her to the door, and were unlocking it. One of them grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. giving her an evil grin, he said

**"Ill give you one more chance, honey, stay the night with me. It will be much warmer, and we can have all kinds of fun!"**

But instead of an answer, she spit in his face. Angered, he slapped her, sending her head to the side._** Mine! Kill him! He shouldnt be allowed to touch her!**_ Shut up! _ I don't want her hurt, but showing that now will make it worse and you know it._ They threw her onto the ground inside the cell, slamming and locking the door behind them, and stalked off. As soon as they were out of sight, I crawled over to her. She was dirt streaked and battered. As soon as I had reached her, big brown eyes flashed open at me, a tight concentration in them.

**"Stay back!"** She said, attempting to get up and scoot away. Instead she sat up and flopped over the other direction.  
**"I wont hurt you. Calm down, let me help."** I said softly.  
**"No! Get away!"** She half-screamed, still trying to get away. I sighed, and bent over and scooped her up, cattying her bridal style. She immedietly started to protest.  
**"Stop it. Were going to get You cleaned up and get you into some decent clothes, so stop struggling."** I shushed her. She quieted down, and relaxed slightly, but her watchfull glare never left my face. What am I going to do with her? I wondered to myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Its short still, but Kagome's there! And Miroku and Sango will be comming shortly. Read and Review please, and let me know what you want me to fix, correct, or change. Thank you!  
~Saphiremoon


	3. Authors Note

TO ALL MY READERS:

I'm really really sorry. I have no idea what to do with this story next. I am NOT abandoning this story, and I will NOT start another one until this one is done. I'm just looking for some ideas.

My life is...complicated right now. I have to figure some stuff out before I can start controlling other peoples lives (ie. the characters)

I promise I will post again as soon as I have something...dont abandon me please...


	4. Chapter 3

Chap. 3  
I cant believe I actually finished this chapter! I cant believe people are actually reading this story! It took me forever to write this chapter, because I just couldnt think of anything, and ive been dealing with some stuff.. Thank you all sooo much for staying with me though this, and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

My computers being evil, so no bolds or italics, but i will put ("") around speaking.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kagomes POV)  
Im so warm. I don't remember being this warm for a long time. Wait, why am I warm? Where am I? Opon thinking this, my eyes immedieatly flew open. It was dark, there was something in front of me. Right in front of me, too close. And breathing. I flung mysef backwards, trying to escape, but I was caught by something. Its their arm. Where the hell am I? But just as I was thinking this, they moved.

(Inuyashas POV)

I was startled awake by something moving beside me. Forcing my eyes open, I was met by the frieghtened stare of a girl as she tried to wrench herself away from me. Did I fall asleep with her like this? Raising my head, I looked down at her. She was still trying to get away, so I lifted my arm off of her. She fell backwards, landing on the cold stone floor, and gave a small squeak.

"Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out a hand to help her.

"Im fine, stay away from me." she snapped.

Sighing, I pulled my hand back and climed out of the "bed". Standing up, she stepped even further away from me.

"Come on, lets get you to Kaede, she'll take care of you." I said, shaking my head at her.

"Who is Kaede?" She asked. I stopped and started at her for a moment. Her voice was amazing, when she wasnt mad.

"I'll show you, come on." I said gruffly. "Whats your name?"

"Kagome" she said softly.

Thats a pretty name, I thought to myself. I walked to the door, which the gaurds proceeded to open. I walked through, my eyes on the floor, expecting her to follow. I could hear her timid footsteps as she walked. I led her through the many people waking up and getting ready to spend their day working, cooking, cleaning, or various other odd jobs. Breakfast was being served from the stove, so I led her there.

"Hey Sango. Whacha given me?" I demanded when we reached her.

"Well, for your friend, i've got a honey porrige, but for you, how bout a swift kick in the ass?" She replied sweetly.

"Keh. Gimme the food." I said, snagging two bowls and leading Kagome away.

"She seems...nice." Kagome hesitantly said.

"She is, I just like pissing her off." I told her with a cocky smile.

"You seem good at that." She said, arching a brow in my direction. "Where is this Kaede person you mentioned?"

"Oh yeah, shes over there. Come on, we better go see her before we eat."

Holding the bowls high so they wernt knocked into and spilled, I led her to the far end of the shallow cavern, where Kaede, who was kindof our doctor/supervisor set up shop.

"Is that ye, Inuyasha? Did ye get hurt again?" She asked, peering at me.

"Na, I came to check in and get you to take a look at this girl. Shes new." I knew that would explain everything. New people were always ruffed up before being brought in, to teach them their place and ensure they didnt fight back. And women...they never fared well here.

"Aye, a checkup is in order then. I'll take care of ye, young one. Whats yer name?" she asked kindly.

"Kagome." she replied simply.

"Kagome. Thats an unusual name. Come, child. Inuyasha, ye better be getting ready." she said over her shoulder as she led Kagome away. I nodded andd started to walk away, before realizing I still had two bowls in my hands. Shrugging, I handed the extra off to a random passerby, who thanked me. I found a rug next to a wall and sat down, leaning against it.

Who is she? And why did my demon react so strongly to her? I wonder why shes here. Suddenly i heard the sound of a loud smack. Curious, I turned to see what was going on, and saw Miroku laying on the ground, a fresh handprint across his cheek.

"You lecher! How many times do I have to tell you to watch your hands!?" Sango was standing above him, yelling. Looks like hes at it again.

"But Sango, I cant control them! They have a mind of their own!" he pleaded.

"Ha, like I havent heard that one before! Keep your hands to yourself!" She turned and stormed off. Laughing to himself, he got up, and walked over tot me.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. You saw that, did you?" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, ya perv. Ya should have learned by now to leave Sango alone." I said, finishing my food.

"And what about you, Inuyasha? I saw you with that girl this morning. Not bad, my friend, she was hot." He commented, having regained his joking manner.

"Its not like that ya perv, shes just a newbie I was helping out." I grumbled at him.

"Oh, so shes fair game? Thats great news!" He chuckled gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"Just stay away from her!" I yelled at him. He looked frightened. I didnt know it at the time, but as I said it, my eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll leave her alone then." He said, gesturing surrender. I just turned away and stared at the wall, my ears flattening against my head. Why was this girl affecting me so much?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Its finally done! I cant believe it! ugh, im very sorry for the delay everyone, ill try to keep up on it better, I promise. Again, I apologise for spelling and such. Please read and review, reviews make writers very happy and giggly. and if you do, i may even reward you all with something sour...like a lemon...hehehe...  
Goodbye lovlies!

~Saphiremoon33


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4.

"Life asked death, Why do people love me, and hate you? Death responded, Because you are a beautiful lie and I am painful truth." I really like this quote, I may even find a way to add it in to this story. Anyway, to the story! Enjoy, though this chapter is sad. In fact, I had to bump it up to M, and this whole story will probably end sad, I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you guys think please.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome's POV**

What am I doing here? How did I even get here? These thoughts kept floating around in my head. I don't remember anything before waking up with that strange boy... And what's his deal? Sometimes, he almost seems nice, and others, hes a total jerk! Theres something off about him though. Something hes hiding.

Kaede had decided I needed to rest some more, and put me in the small cot in the back of her tattered tent. With everything swirling around in a nauseous mess, I decided a nap may be a good idea after all.

**Dream**

It was dark, and cold. Its always cold. and when its not dark, I can see my own breath. I shivered, and clutched my arms closer to my naked body, pleading for some amount of warmth or comfort, in vain.

I hate this room. So many hours of pain wrapped up in this small space. And theres no way out. I know i'll never leave this place, that one day, the pain will be too much, and i'll die in this disgusting room. The only door is set into the wall, painted the same rust brown as the walls, nearly invisible if you didn't know it was there. The only thing that came through the door was him. And behind it, always behind it, a terrible white light.

I heard the door creak open, accompanied by that blinding white light. How long had it been since I had seen that light last? And then he walked in, blocking some of the light. I heard the light switch flick, and the dim bulb came to life, but more bearable than the white light.

"Hey there sweetheart. How ya feelin?" he asked, bending down to eye level where I huddled on the floor.

"Fine." I said, eyes on the floor.  
"Fine what?" he asked, grabbing my chin in a steel grasp, and forcing me to look up into his steel grey eyes.  
"Fine daddy."**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
**Holy crap! I know its super super short guys, i'm sorry. But awesome cliffhanger, right? I promise i'll try and update more, and next I should have a super long chapter for you guys! And I promise the lemon will come, I just have to figure out where. Oh, and I fixed the chap. titles, don't be too confused.  
R&R please!  
~Saphiremoon33


	6. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Hehehe. I know, you all hate me for the cliffhanger, but I promise this chapter will be better. I'm very sorry for taking so long again, but I

pretty much just watched my love life wither and die...stupid cheating jerks. Anyway, heres the new chap, so Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome's POV

I woke up, shooting up so fast I nearly fell off the cot. It was that dream again. Its always that dream, every time I sleep.

_No._ I told myself._ He can't find you now. You should be safe. Just keep your guard up._ Shaking my head, I lowered my feet to the floor and

stood. Walking to the front of the tent, I saw that the old woman was gone.

Not knowing what else to do, I wandered out, glancing around the large cave-like room as I made my way to the stove that a dark haired

woman stood over.

Looking up at me as I approached, she said "Hey there. You want something to eat?" I nodded. As she ladled out a bowl of some kind of soup,

she told me her name was Sango, and she worked in the kitchens here.

"What kitchens?" I asked. From all I could see, the "kitchen" was only the stove and a small sink.

"You don't know what this place is yet, do you?" I shook my head. She sighed, and gestured for me to come sit on a mat with her. I plopped

down and listened to the story.

"A long time ago, humans and demons could live together without fighting. But the humans grew afraid of the demons, and began to attack

them, driving them out of their homes and lands. The demons ran at first, but soon fought back, and because they were much stronger than

humans, they defeated them, and drove them away. Since then, the demons have ruled the land, taking humans as slaves of all kinds. Thats

why they brought you here. Slave labor. You should just be glad the ruler of this castle doesn't prefer _other_ types of entertainment from his

slaves, but his lackeys are a different story. And when they find a half demon, like Inuyasha, they kill them. But hes the half brother of the

demon lord that runs this castle, Sesshomaru, who wants him to suffer. So he works here too." she finished.

"Who's Inuyasha?" I asked. The name didn't sound familiar.

She giggled. "He's the guy you were with last night."

"Oh no, it wasn't like that!" I screeched, blushing a furious red.

"Ha ha, I was just kidding. He isn't like that." She said, waving me off. "But its nice to see him smile like that."

"Uh, sure, I guess." I said, looking down. "So what will I do here?"

"Oh, probably cleaning." She told me, putting a finger to her chin. "I think the last maid was killed when she spilt the tea."

"W-what?! Killed?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, as long as you do well, you'll be fine." She assured me. "Its not so bad. I'll help you till you get the hang of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

I know its short still, and I swear the smutty parts are comming! But I need more reviews and ideas on what you guys would like to see in this

story, so please review or pm me please!

~Saphiremoon33


End file.
